yet another akatsuki romance
by t0biisag00db0y
Summary: yes, this is a mary sue,which I'm not going to bother explaining, but it involves Hecate from my previous story, and the entire akatsuki.


Okay, I'm going to start putting real effort into writing, I haven't been doing that, I'm sorry. So I'm going to rewrite this again, and I'm going to try my best this time.

Hecate was almost at the Akatsuki base, she retracted her wings and decided to walk the rest of the way. She reached the entrance of the cave to find Sasori and two other people by the entrance. One of them had spiky black hair and an orange mask with only one eye hole, and the other had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a camera over one of his eyes. They were all wearing black robes with red clouds on them.  
"Hi, Sasori." Hecate said, not sure what else to say.  
"Who are you, un?" The blond guy asked.  
"I'm Hecate, no last name, and I came here because Sasori asked me if I wanted to join, and I do." She said. The blond guy looked at Sasori, he nodded.  
"Follow me." Sasori said, leading Hecate into the base.  
"By the way, that's Deidara, and Tobi." Sasori said, gesturing to them. Hecate twirled a black curl around her finger. Sasori walked into Pein's room. Pein looked at Sasori, then at Hecate, and raised a pierced eyebrow.  
"Sasori," Pein started. "Why have you brought a nonmember into our base?" He asked, not looking pleased.  
"She wants to join." Sasori said. Just as the leader was about to object, Konan, who had been in the room with Pein looked at him.  
"We could use another girl in the Akatsuki." Konan interjected. Pein sighed.  
"Fine, but first you'll have to battle one of us. If you win, you join." He said.  
"Okay, who do I battle?" Hecate asked. The leader starred her straight in the eyes.  
"Itachi." He said. Hecate's smile faded. She'd heard about him, he had killed his entire clan except for his brother. Hecate wasn't sure if she was going to make it out alive if she faught him. But she wasn't going to give up easily.  
"When?" She asked, not looking as scared as she felt.  
"In five minutes, get ready." Pein said. Hecate nodded and headed outside were the battle would take place.

Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi left the leader's room. Deidara glared at Sasori.  
"What?" Sasori asked.  
"Why the hell did you invite someone to join the Akatsuki? We already have To put up with Tobi!" Deidara said. Tobi, at the moment, was out of hearing range. Sasori looked at Deidaa.  
"I thought you would be happy, with a single girl in the Akatsuki and all." Sasori said.  
"I don't even know her! Besides, it's not like she'll win against Itachi." Deidara replied.  
"You might be surprised." Sasori said.  
"Now come on, the battle's about to start and I want to see who wins." Sasori headed twards the field were the others had gathered, waiting for the fight to begin.  
"She's not going to win." Deidara muttered as he joined Sasori.

Itachi made the first move. He trapped Hecate in the Tsukiyomi world. Hecate struggled to escape.  
"_Not so tough now, are you?" _Itachi taunted. Hecate couldn't move. Itachi gave a menacing laugh as he stabbed her with a kuni. Only two seconds had gone by in the real world, but two days had gone by in the Tsukiyomi. Hecate was starting to lose consciousness when she felt a surge of energy.  
_NO! _Hecate thought. She knew what was about to happen, her dark form was about to take over. She would rather have lost than have that happen, but it was too late. Her dark brown eyes turned deep purple, her nails turned to long, sharp claws, and her black wings unfurled to their full span. Itachi had to break the Tsukiyomi. Hecate was surrounded by a purple glow. "That amount of chakara-" Itachi started. But he was cut off by the wind, which began blowing so hard he could barley stand. Hecate used the shadow clone jutsu and now there was three of her. The real Hecate used a justu her friend Oran had taught her. The jutsu made her disappear and end up right behind Itachi. As he faught of the two shadow clones and they disappeared in a puff of smoke, Hecate took off her golves and pressed her palm on the back of Itachi's head. This time _she _entered _his _mind. Hecate could only do this when her dark form took over, she scrambled his thoughts untill he was out cold. Hecate's dark form laughed, them grimanced. As Hecate regained control of her body it felt like some thing was being ripped out of her, as it always did. Hecate had used too much chakara, she fell unconscious on the ground a minute after Itachi did.

"Wake up, un!" Hecate heard a familiar voice say. Hecate sat up, realizing that she was in a small room, in a bed.  
"Oh, hi." Hecate said, looking at Deidara and getting out of bed.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"You're in your new room, you won the battle so you're in the Akatsuki, un. Remember?" He replied like it was the most obvoius question ever.  
"Oh," Hecate said, remembering. She then felt kind of dumb for asking that.  
"Who's team am I on?" She asked Deidara.  
"That's what the leader sent me to tell you, you're on Hidan and Kakazu's team." Deidara said, leaving her room. Hecate found her back pack by her bed, pulled out a pair of jeans, an Evanescence band T-shirt, and a pair of black boots and put them on. She starred at the door, she got this weird feeling around Deidara, it was like a good electric shock. Hecate shrugged it off and left her room.


End file.
